Shattered Mirror
by ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes
Summary: A collection of drabbles centred around grey eyes. Prompts from a J.K Rowling quotes page. Chapter 21 - All Was Well. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Dark And Light

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

"_We've All Got Both Light And Dark Inside Us. What Matters Is The Part We Choose To Act On. That's Who We Really Are"_

He was stood on the wrong side. No. The _right_ side. "Draco!" His father hissed. He stared at the man he now barely recognised. For the longest time he was determined to stay where he was. Stood with the people, if he was being truthful, he barely knew. Stood facing the family he had known all of his life. This was where he belonged. No! He belonged with his mother and father. He took a few tentative steps towards the dark lord and before he realised what he had done he was once again on the _other_ side.


	2. Mind

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

"_The Mind Is Not A Book, To Be Opened At Will And Examined At Leisure. Thoughts Are Not Etched On The Inside Of Skulls, To Be Perused By An Invader. The Mind Is A Complex And Many-Layered Thing"_

* * *

The invasion came without warning. His godfather had of course been teaching him the art of Occulmency, but it had been slow progress so far. The dark lord pulled out of his mind; leaving him feeling dirty and defiled. He knew that feeling would last for several days. He slowly rebuilt his mental wall but he knew that the damage had already been done. The dark lord had the answer he had sought. He hated that cave.


	3. Mudblood

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

"_Differences Of Habit And Language Are Nothing At All If Our Aims Are Identical And Our Hearts Are Open"_

"Filthy little mudblood." It had slipped out before he could even stop himself. The look that she gave him could have killed. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? He had seen her bleed once before. In potions when she had cut herself. Why did her blood look exactly like his if they were so different? Maybe it was because they weren't so different after all.


	4. Rebuff

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

"_There Is An Expiry Date On Blaming Your Parents For Steering You In The Wrong Direction; The Moment You Are Old Enough To Take The Wheel, Responsibility Lies with You"_

He looked down at his own outstretched hand, feeling somewhat stupid. 'Of course he would never be interested in _you_.' The small voice in the back of his head was laughing and jeering at him, sounding somewhat like his father. He knew that the jab at the Weasley kid was uncalled for. He really was his father's son. He slipped on the familiar mask of indifference, knowing that he had already made his first great mistake.


	5. Sleep

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

"_Quicker And Easier Than Falling Asleep"_

Water pooled around him as his breathing became laboured. Bright scarlet bled through his white shirt; swirling with the cold river, before being swept away down the drain. It was peaceful here, he thought. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into the soothing darkness. Bright scarlet swirled with the cold river before being swept away.


	6. Thoughts

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

"_Thoughts Could Leave Deeper Scars Than Almost Anything Else"_

Weak, failure, disappointment. He wished his brain would shut up. He had recently taken up stalking the corridors on nights when his godfather was on duty. His restless mind however refused to believe that even Snape looked at him without a certain degree of dissatisfaction. He knew that he was becoming more paranoid every passing day. He hated his brain.


	7. Time

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

"_Every Second He Breathed, The Smell Of The Grass, The Cool Air On His Face, Was So Precious. To Think That People Had Years And Years, Time To Waste, So Much Time It Dragged, And He Was Clinging To Each Second"_

The castle had been stiflingly hot in the summer sun so he had grabbed his broom and headed for the pitch. He lapped it continuously thinking about how much his life had changed in a few short months. He knew his time was running out. The dark lord was becoming impatient and restless. How much time did he realistically have? Not much.


	8. Killing

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

"_Killing Is Not So Easy As The Innocent Believe."_

He tried to steel himself as he pointed his wand at the old man in front of him. Several months of hard work had all come down to this single moment. His Aunt and her small band of Death Eaters would be here any second. Could he really do it? He didn't really have a choice. He had to do it. Didn't he? No matter how hard he tried he could not steady his shaking hand.

**If you get a moment could you please take the time to comment on my work? The best gift a writer could receive is feedback. Thank you!**


	9. Worth

**I do not own HP or any of the characters. Please read and review! All prompts welcome!**

"_You Don't Understand There Are Things Worth Dying For"_

He tried to control his blind panic as he ran towards the school gates. He had failed. He was going to die. The Dark Lord would exercise no mercy when it was revealed what had happened on the Astronomy Tower. He stopped and stood, just outside the gates and watched as Potter and Snape duelled. He felt a strange calm wash over him and he schooled his features into a stony defiance. His mother was safe. That was enough.


	10. Bottom

**I do not own HP or any of the characters. Please read and review!**

"_And So Rock Bottom Became The Solid Foundation On Which I Rebuilt My Life"_

He silently pushed open the wooden door and slipped out of the stone building, onto the deserted street. He pulled up his hood and hurried down towards the old bakery. He knocked three times on the door and waited. It had been the same, every morning for the last three months. He would rise before the sun rose and hurry off to start work for the day. An old face peeked through the small window and the door opened to admit him. He would rebuild the family. Whatever it took.


	11. Ideas

**I do not own HP or any of the characters. Please read and review!**

"_Nothing Like A Night Time Stroll To Give You Ideas"_

He wandered down the hallway under an almost perfect disillusionment charm. He had recently taken to exploring the school halls by night. He was running out of ideas for the task that he had been assigned. The cabinet had yet to reveal itself and he was running out of time. He was pacing a random corridor on the seventh floor when a door appeared in the stone.


	12. Music

**I do not own HP or any of the characters. Please read and review!**

"_Music, A Magic Beyond All We Do Here"_

His long fingers ghosted over the royal ivory keys; the soothing sound filling the large room. He was sat with his back perfectly straight and his head up. The only sign of any emotion from the young man was the sorrowful tune drifting from the large, black grand piano. He felt every single note resonate through his body as he poured all of his hurt and pain into that one single song.


	13. Love

**I do not own HP or any of the characters. Please read and review!**

"_He Didn't Realize That Love As Powerful As Your Mother's For You Leaves Its Own Mark"_

He cried out as the fist struck him across his face. He put his quivering hand up to his stinging cheek and stared at the cold grey eyes before him. Why had he inherited those eyes? Why couldn't they be his mother's? Lucius drew his hand back to strike again but a blue flash from Draco's chest struck him off guard. Draco stood, feeling his mother's love fill his veins before turning on the spot and disapparating. His mother's love had saved him from his father's hate.


	14. Human

**I do not own HP or any of the characters. Please read and review!**

"_The Trouble Is, Humans Do Have A Knack Of Choosing Precisely Those Things That Are Worst For Them"_

He stared through the window of the candy shop. His mother would go mad if she knew that he was planning on spending the rest of his sickles here but, he had already stocked up on quills and ink _and _bought new dress robes _and_ here was at least better than Zonko's Joke Shop. Draco Malfoy shook his head and pushed open the door to Honeyduke's, elbowing a first year out of his way as he made his way over to the large display of chocolate. He was only human after all.


	15. Risk

I do not HP or any of the characters. Please read and review!

"Where's The Fun Without A Bit Of Risk"

"Master Malfoy!" The small elf cried; burying her face in her hands as Draco sored higher on his new racing broom. "Master you is not be flying so high! Oh Winky will be in trouble." The small creature was now ringing her pillowcase toga in her hands. Draco on the other hand did a loop the loop before going into a spectacular dive that caused Winky to topple over in shock before landing… straight in front of his mother. She did not look pleased. Afterwards the young boy thought that writing his prayers was worth the fun he'd had though.


	16. Seeing

**I do not own HP or any of the characters. Please read and review!**

"_She Had A Way Of Seeing The Beauty In Others, Even, And Perhaps Most Especially, When That Person Couldn't See It In Themselves"_

He looked into those soft blue, grey eyes and felt her staring straight through him as though she was peering into his soul. A small smile graced her lips as she moved a strand of unruly hair from his forehead. It was times like this when he didn't think that he would ever deserve the love that his mother had bestowed upon him but, she had a way of seeing things in him that even he didn't know were there.


	17. Front Page

**I do not own HP or any of the characters. Please Read and review!**

_"Can't Even Go Into A Bookshop Without Making The Front Page"_

He pulled his hood lower; attempting to conceal his recognisable features as he hurried along the busy shopping street. Get in, get out. That was the plan. He slipped through the door to Flourish and Blotts and made his way over to one of the bookshelves. He stiffened as someone bumped into him and knocked off his hood. He heard shouting and saw a blinding camera flash. The next morning he was horrified to see his face plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

DISGRACED MALFOY SPOTTED IN DIAGON ALLEY BOOKSTORE!


	18. Silence

**I do not own HP or any of the characters. Please Read and Review. **

"_He Lay Face Down , Listening To The Silence. He Was Perfectly Alone. Nobody Was Watching. Nobody Else Was There. He Was Not Perfectly Sure That He Was There Himself."_

His face was buried deep into his pillow, breathing in the scent of the fabric that had now become so familiar. After his father had seen the monstrosity that was his Quidditch match he had not received a single owl from home. He knew he was sulking, a luxury that he couldn't afford back at Malfoy Manor. Crabbe and Goyle had both gone home to their families for the festive period and he had been left behind, forced to spend Christmas alone in the castle. He continued to sulk into his bedding.


	19. Lonely

**We are, I'm very sorry to say coming towards the end of this collection. I have poured over the books to try and find some good quotes but alas, they are scarce. **

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

_He Wondered Whether They Had Fallen Asleep Holding Hands. The Idea Made Him Feel Strangely Lonely. _

He woke up, dripping in a cold sweat. Panting, he tried to distinguish their surroundings in the half light. They were officially on the run. Having stopped only for food and water, they had stowed away on the first French-bound, muggle ferry they came across. He looked across to his parents and saw them laid, side by side, their fingers almost touching. He felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest and realised that he suddenly ached for someone his own age. He lay back down and waited for the sleep that would never come.


	20. Pictures

**I do not own anything.**

**Please Read and Review :)**

* * *

_For The First Time In Months, He Perused The Old Pictures Of His Parents, Smiling And Waving Up At Him From The Images, Which Were All He Had Left Of Them Now. _

He sat in front of the large fire, sipping on a glass of fire whiskey. Dressed, all in black he was officially still in mourning for another 48 hours. His mother had been buried three weeks ago, in the family graveyard at the bottom of Malfoy Manor's gardens. He picked up one of the many large, leather bound books that were sat on the floor at the side of him and opened it. He flicked through the pages of photographs that had been taken years before and he felt tears sing his eyes.


	21. All Was Well

**This collection has now finished! I can honestly say that I am sad to see these go. I will be doing other drabbles and hopefully adding more to 'All is Well in Love and Flour' so keep an eye out for that. Thank you to those who have followed, favourite and reviewed it means a lot to know that people enjoy what I write. **

**So for the last time (This fic);**

**I do not own HP or any of the characters, please read and review!**

* * *

_All Was Well_

The blonde haired man stood with his wife as he watched the scarlet steam engine started to roll slowly away. It had been nineteen years since that fateful day that had turned his life upside down. He raised his hand in farewell to his son who was watching him with large, grey eyes, out of his carriage window. Once the engine was out of view, the couple turned and walked to the apparition spot. For the first time in over nineteen years, he was at peace. All was well.


End file.
